


Donnie's musical moments

by misslynn_99



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Genre: F/M, Romance Humor TMNT Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Apritello
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslynn_99/pseuds/misslynn_99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is going to be a collection of situations about Donnie, each one inspired by a song, and some how relating to the Apritello pairing. When will April take the hint?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Hello beautiful readers! I have recently become OBSESSED with Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, particularly the Apritello couple. I don't care that Donnie's a mutant and she's a human, the hero ALWAYS gets their crush, and boy does Donnie have a giant crush on April. I noticed one of my favorite authors, Arcaninelover77, mentioned in one of her stories she was going to do something like this, but never put it up. I don't want to copy her, so mine is going to be different. This story is going to be a collection of situations with Donnie, and each one will be inspired by a song. Kind of like an iPod shuffle challenge, but I'm just going to pick the songs. If you see this, Arcaninelover77, and want me to take it down, I will gladly. I considered sending you a PM, but it looked like you hadn't been active in over two months, so I didn't know if you would get it. Anyways, without any further ado, here's the story, Enjoy!**

_Every time I see you, By Luke Bryan_

He could have swore he was going crazy. He was minding his own business in the dojo, practicing with his twin sai, when he heard the annoying song. It was about a three minute long clip, and it just kept repeating over and over and over again. After about ten minutes, he realized it must be someone's ringtone.

Tucking his weapons back into his sash, he went out in search of the offending phone. It couldn't be Leo's; his ringtone was a simple buzz. It definitely wasn't his, and he doubted Mikey was smart enough to set a ringtone for his phone. That only left Donnie, unless April had left her phone here. He inwardly cackled. If it was April's phone, Donnie was going to be pretty upset; the ringtone sounded like a love song.

He continued wandering. _I look like a fool, Every time I see you._ Oh this definitely sounded like a love song. The song started getting louder as he came closer to it's source. _I'd love to say I could hold my self together but I can't help but come unglued, Every time I see you._ He had finally followed the sound to Donnie's room. A small wave a disappointment flooded him; it wasn't April's phone, it was Donnie's. The disappointment was quickly replaced by excitement. He had a gut feeling that this was going to be good black mail material.

Listening carefully, he could still hear noises coming from the lab, meaning Donnie was still hard at work and blissfully unaware that his phone was about ready to be riffled through. He muttered the voice code that Donnie had thought was so cleaver and no one would guess, and slipped inside.

He grinned with malice as he spotted Donnie's phone laying on his bed, buzzing with the song. He could only assume it was April who was texting Donnie, because he wouldn't set such a romantic ringtone for anyone else. He vaguely remembered his ringtone for April was harps and birds chirping, but simply decide that Donnie had changed it.

He once again entered the password for his phone; it was the same one on the door, and saw the numerous texts April had sent Donnie.

_Hey Donnie, you there?_ It showed a five minutes later another one was sent. _Hellooooo?_ Another five minutes later, the next one had been sent. _Why are you answering me?_ The next one was sent only a minute after. _Donnie? DONNIE! Is there something wrong?! If you don't answer in five minutes, I'm going straight over there, invitation be forgotten._ He looked at when that last one was sent; it was sent about three minutes ago.

With a soft cackle, he started to text a reply back. _I'm sorry my sweet angel princess, I was busy in the lab and didn't hear my phone._

She responded almost immediately back, and he snickered at the response. _Uhhm, Donnie, Did you accidentally electrocute yourself? because you don't sound like normal_

_What? No, and I sound like I always do, my sweet._ Tears were beading at the corners of his eyes from repressed laughter.

_Yep, you definitely did something to yourself. I'm coming over right now._

He was roaring with laughter when he heard the door slide open again.

"Raphael? What are you doing with my phone?!" Donnie gasped in horror.

"Nothing, brother. Your sweet princess was just getting worried about you because you hadn't responded to her texts." He mocked.

"April's been texting me?" For a moment, his brother's face lit up, the fell as he squeaked. "What did you say to her?"

"Like I said, nothing. She's coming over, though." He grinned maliciously.

Donnie's anger seemed to boil over at that point, because he lunged at him, trying to regain his phone. He tucked the phone close to him, because his brother had a slight height advantage over him.

Donnie scrabbled desperately to regain his phone, but failed. In what seemed like one last hope, Donnie tackled him and they wrestled for it.

"Give. It. Back." His brother panted.

"Nope." He replied.

They continued struggling for about fifteen more minutes, and then a very concerned April O'Neil saw them.

"Raph! What are you and Donnie doing?" She gasped.

The two broke apart, and he tossed back the phone. "Here."

His brother looked blushingly at April. "Raph stole my phone and started texting you. I was trying to get it back. " His brother then lowered his gaze and stared at the floor.

"Raphael." She reprimanded. "That was rude. Are you ok, Donnie?" She turned her attention back to his brother.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." Donnie stuttered out of nervousness.

With and evil grin, he pulled his brother close and growled in his ear. "If you don't want that to happen again, either take your phone with you, put it on silent, or change all of your stupid passwords to something other than April. Everyone who lives here knows that's what they are." He dropped him, and his brother looked up resentfully.

"Come on Donnie, while I'm here, you wanna hang out? "

"Sure." His brother replied, still pink-cheeked from blushing.

Normally he didn't copy any of his brother Mikey's pranking antics, but he couldn't help but think to himself. _Score one for Raphael._ He left the pair in piece, wondering when she was going to take the hint.

* * *

**I personally thought that was hilarious, and perfect. If you hadn't heard that song, you should definitely go and listen to the whole thing. It describes Donnie's feelings for April perfectly. I almost forgot a disclaimer. I own absolutely nothing, nothing but the plot of this story. I don't own the characters, TMNT, the song or the artist. This is my story, originally posted on FanFiction.net.  I love hearing what you guys think, so be sure to leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same as the last time, this has multiple situations, though.

**I'm back and still obsessed with Apritello. I don't own any of the songs or artists mentioned. I don't own TMNT, If I did, Casey Jones would have never existed. Apritello for the win! To any guys who are reading, I'll give you a fair warning. The first three are really cutesy, fluffy, lovey-feely drabbles. If you want, you can skim down to the fourth one, inspired by Katy Perry's teenage dream. That's about where the humor starts. Anyways, here's the next chapter.**

_Love me by Justin Bieber_

"Donnie, come back to your senses! She's just a girl."

"Is not!' He retorted to his brother, Leo.

"You're a fool, Donnie, She'll never like you the same way you like her. You should just forget about it and move on." Raph growled.

"I'm not going to give up on her. There's just something about her. She's special, I swear. "

"You're still a fool, Donatello. She'll distract you, and break your heart." Leo shook his head.

"I promise if things look like they're going to go sour, I'll get over her." He pleaded. _Who am I kidding?_ He thought to himself. _I've just seen her and I'm already in deeper than I ever though was possible._

"Doubt it." Mikey muttered before all four of them left to retire to their separate rooms.

*.*.*.*.*.

He thought back to that first day after April had left. His brothers still constantly reminded him that he no chance with her, but she was his princess. In his eyes, almost everything she did was perfection. He was glad he hadn't given up yet, because if he had, he wouldn't have gotten to know her nearly as well. He probably knew more about her than all of his brothers, and the more he knew about her, the more enchanted he was. Spending an hour with her was better than a month of reading.

He wondered if he really was being a fool. Maybe she really couldn't look past his exterior and see the person who adored her inside. Well, _his_ heart was blind to the fact that he was a mutant and she was a human, maybe her heart would be too. He'd just have to be patient, and keep waiting to see if she could love him.

_Favorite Girl by Justin Bieber_

He flopped onto his bed after a long night and let his thoughts wonder. He felt no surprise when they settled on April O'Neil. He couldn't help how he felt about her; it was like loving her was in his mutated DNA.

She was gorgeous; the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen, and that included in magazines and television. It felt like her smile could melt him into nothing but a blubbering mess. It wasn't just her looks either. She was the coolest person he knew, not that he knew that many people, but somehow, he felt that he would still feel the same way even if he knew everyone on planet earth.

She was his entire world, and he couldn't count the number of times he'd wished at 11:11 for her to be his. It was amazing, the effect that she had on him. She was who he was thinking of, constantly. She would always be his number one and would never be in second place, to him.

He remembered that one day when she had told him of the numerous guys she had tried to impress by acting girly and ditzy. It had made his blood boil; he would never ask her to change, she was perfect how she was.

He believed in love, although his brothers tried to convince him it was just a fantasy. If he could, he'd write a love story with him and April to prove them wrong. What he felt when he first saw her is nothing compared to how he felt now. He adored her, she drove him crazy. Life almost wouldn't be worth living if she wasn't apart of it somehow. She was literally the girl of his dreams.

Finally, after many minutes of thought, he drifted off into a peaceful sleep with his favorite girl on his mind.

_Common Denominator by Justin Bieber ( I just had to do this one, it's too nerdy not to)_

He couldn't help but keep stealing glances at her while she was training with Master Splinter. He would make up some excuse, any excuse to walk pass the dojo. Every time he looked at her, it felt like he fell again and again. She illuminated his world with a sunny light and he was prepared to do anything for her, do anything to make her notice him. If it were chemicals, he would say she was the oxygen atom to his hydrogen atom and if it were math, he would say she was the common denominater between him and love.

_Teenage Dream by Katy Perry_

April was over once again, and this particular morning, she was listening to music on her phone.

"You think I'm pretty without make-up on and you think I'm funny, when I tell the punch line wrong. I know you get me, so I let my walls come down." She bobbed her head and sang along. He thought she looked just absolutely adorable.

"We drove to Cali, and got drunk on the beach, got a motel and built a fort out of sheets. I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece, I'm complete." She continued to jam out.

Once the song was finally over, she sighed. "I wish I could find someone like that. You know, who thinks I'm pretty and funny, although I'm not trying."

His brothers rolled on the floor, laughing and April stared at him with a puzzled look as he got up and repeatedly banged his head on the nearest wall.

_Not over you by Gavin Degraw_

He was working in the lab, and he had heard a song earlier that was stuck in his head. He hummed mostly, but he couldn't help softly singing the chorus. "If you ask me, how I'm doin' I would say I'm doing just fine. I would lie and say that you're not on my mind. But I go out, and I sit down, at a table set for two and finally I'm forced to face the truth. No matter what I say I'm, not over you."

"Hey Donnie!" Raphael snickered from the lab doorway. "Nice performance."

"Dude, how can you get over someone you not with?" Mikey teased.

He silently fumed at them as they laughed and walked away.

_Don't wake me up by Chris Brown._

They all stared down at their brother who had fallen fast asleep on the couch.

"Mhhmmm, April, I like that."

The turtle brothers almost cried from trying to keep from laughing. "Your lips are so soft... Stop! My neck tickles." He muttered in his sleep.

April emerged from the entrance. "Hey guys," She chirped cheerfully. 'Why isn't Donnie with you."

"Oh, he's sleeping." Mikey chuckled.

"And we think he's having a _very_ good dream. Maybe you should try back in an hour or so." Leo added in.

"Alright." She replied and turned around to head right back out.

Once she was out of sight Mikey teased, "It's a good thing she let him sleep, because whatever's happening in that dream, will never happen outside of that dream."

They all laughed and left Donnie to continue his dream.

* * *

**I know I am so lame, I used JB songs. It's not my fault though. I've just spent several hours with my Belieber cousin and her Belieber friends, and all they do is play his music. My subconscious writer just so happened to think 'we can work with this' and BOOM! Fluffy drabbles are born. I'm not going to beg for reviews like I usually do with my other stories, since this is more for my own entertainment and doesn't really have plot, but I still love hearing from readers, even if it's a constructive criticism or a flame. It helps to better my writing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still the same as last time... It's probably never going to change. Just a bunch of situations

**Hello beautiful readers! I want to thank a guest reviewer for suggesting Almost by Bowling For Soup. It gave me a good idea :) . I especially like the chorus for it. I also want to give a big shout out to Dragonblooded for suggesting the song Kryponite, by Three Doors Down. I think that one is my personal best so far. There's a bit of sadness, romance, and humor in this one. Here's the next chapter!**

_Almost by Bowling For Soup_

She finally spotted him. He'd been avoiding her for days. The other guys had told her that he was 'being a sulky pouty baby', but she had no idea why. He was slightly hunched over, and looked like he was listening to music on the T-phone.

She walked over to him, and it seemed like he didn't notice her. She touched his shoulder and he jumped "Hey Donnie!' She said with forced cheerfulness. "What are you listenin' to?"

He looked up at her with his chestnut-colored baleful eyes. She noticed that the rims of his eyes were tinged pink. _Has he been crying?_ She wondered to herself.a

"Almost by a band called Bowling For Soup." He muttered.

"Oh, I haven't heard that song before. Do you mind if I listen?" She asked over-enthusiastically, trying to get him to come out of his shell. _No pun intended,_ She thought dryly.

Hesitantly, he removed his headphones and placed them in her hand. Right as she was about ready to put them on her ears, her phone started ringing. She checked it and it was her boyfriend.

She smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry Donnie, I've got to go. My bofriend says he wants me to meet him as soon as possible. It was nice seeing you. I feel like I haven't gotten the chance to do that in ages." She leaned in and gave him a long hug.

"I'll see you later, Ok?" She asked.

"Alright." He mumbled.

*.*.*

He put his headphones back on, and as she walked way, he whispered the chorus, "And I wish I woulda had the nerve to ask you to stay. And I almost, had you, but I guess that doesn't cut it. Almost, had you, and I didn't even know it. You kept me guessin', and now I'm destined to spend my time missing you, and I almost wished you would have loved me too."

_My heart can't tell you no by Sara Evans_

"Hey Donnie," April looked up at him and batted her eyelashes. "If I leave my phone here tonight, would you mind looking at it for me? I think it's been glitching."

A smile tugged on his lips. "Of course."

"You're the best! " She threw her arms around his neck and gave him a brief hug. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

He nodded. "Got it! It'll be ready by then."

April left shortly afterwards, and his brothers burst out laughing. "You should have seen your face!" Mikey guffawed. " You looked like a puppy begging for treats. What was that song that was on the radio earlier? Oh I remember 'One look in your blue eyes, and suddenly, my heart can't tell you no!' Fits you perfectly, Don."

"Yeah, if she told you to jump, you'd ask 'How high?' and do a backflip while jumping just to try to impress her." Raph pitched in.

"I'm sorry Donnie, but that's pretty accurate, and like you say, 'It's important to be accurate.' " Leo chuckled.

He grumbled as he headed to the lab and started working on the phone.

*.*.*

"Hey! April!" He said as he emerged from the lab.

"Yeah?" She replied hopefully.

"I've got your phone fixed. A tiny little wire had come loose, and while I was at it, I brought it up to date with all of the latest software."

'Wow!" She gasped. "You really didn't have to do that, Donnie."

He smile again. "Anything for you. I also got you a little present. I remembered you were complaining a few weeks ago that your laptop at home was getting slow and old so," He paused dramatically and brought his hand from behind his back. "I made you your own special model, complete with PowerPoint, Microsoft Word, and Spreadsheet."

"Donnie! You must've been up all night and morning working on that!"

"Nah, it wasn't too bad." He stuttered with a blush.

"Either way, it's super awesome." She threw her arms around his neck and gave him a hug, similar to the one from yesterday, but longer and more lingering. She leaned up onto her tip-toes and whispered in his ear, "Thanks Donnie, you really are the best."

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Mikey mouth the words, 'My heart can't tell you no,' and made kissy faces at him. He sighed. Maybe he really couldn't tell her no, wait, he definitely couldn't tell her no.

_Kryptonite by Three Doors Down_

They were fighting The Foot one evening, when Karai had gotten the better of him. She effortlessly flung him against the wall of a building, and everything faded into black. When he opened his eyes, he decided he must have a concussion, because April was kneeling in front of him with a concerned look on her face. He then decided he had somehow gone insane when she started speaking.

"Oh my sweet Donnie! I was so worried! I wouldn't have been able to cope if you had just made me the widow of the most powerful person on the planet."

"Huh?" He mumbled, confused.

"You must be out of it, Donnie. I know what'll help clear your mind." She replied playfully. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. It felt like a jolt of electricity shocked him. No, he hadn't gone insane, he had broken his neck against the building, died, and was somehow blessed with this perfect heaven. He vaguely wondered how the others would morn, and if the actual April would be crying for him. He put that thought aside. He was going to keep this April by his side forever.

He couldn't help but stare, doe-eyed at her after the kiss. "That refreshed you, didn't it Donnie?" She giggled. She leaned in to kiss him again. This time, he closed his eyes and leaned, too. Instead of the beautiful electricity and soft skin, he was greeted by icy water.

His eyes snapped open and he sat straight up. "April?" He searched.

"I'm right here, Donnie." She said from his side.

"What just happened?" He asked, still dazed.

"Karai slammed you against that building and knocked you unconscious." Leo said quietly. "You've been out for about seven hours."

Mikey leaned down and whispered in his ear. "Dude, you should have stayed knocked out for five more minutes. If this didn't work, we had convinced April to kiss you."

He groaned, and with no effort, flopped backwards once again, and laid limp on the floor.

"Hey April, I think he fainted again. I guess you've gotta kiss him now." Mikey said.

"Alright then." She sighed. He felt a light pressure on his lips before the contact disappeared.

"Come on, April! If you want him to wake up, you've gotta kiss him harder than that!" Raph goaded.

"Fine!" She said stubbornly. 'I'll kiss him until he's senseless and has no choice but to wake up!" He wondered how long they'd been messing with her about this to make her so mad.

He then felt her small, manicured hand grasp at the back of his neck and tilt his head up before her lips attacked his. He could have sworn she licked his bottom lip before she invaded his mouth. She even went so far as to nip his upper lip with her teeth.

One of the others wolf whistled. "Looks like April's pulling out all the stops here. Is that camera still going, Leo?" Mikey asked.

"Sure is! And the camera is _loving_ angle." Leo snickered.

Leo's comment rewarded him with a slightly painful bite on his mouth. "He still hasn't woken up yet, April." Raph taunted.

If it was possible, she turned it up another notch. Instead of being attacked, it was like she was _devouring_ him. Not a corner of his mouth was left unexplored.

Finally, his eyes snapped open and out of instinct, he wrapped his arms around her waist since she was straddling his chest with a knee on either side of his shell, and lightly kissed back.

After another moment, she stopped. "Good, I'm glad to see you're awake. " He stared at her in wonder. Her beautiful blue eyes were dilated so far, he thought that they were black for a moment. Her lips were swollen and bright red while her cheeks and chest were flushed a bright pink.

She got up, and sauntered away. She stopped and growled something unintelligible at Raph, before leaving. In his haze, he thought that her hips swung a little more than usual as she exited.

He managed to haul himself up into a sitting position. "How did that just happen?" He asked in awe.

"You have _me_ to thank for that." Raph gloated. "Right after we dragged you back to here, we called April and she came rushing down here. While we were waiting, she complained that a creep from her school had tried to steal her first kiss on her way down here, and I told her that he must have been pretty desperate to try and kiss her, because everyone's first kiss stinks. She snapped back at me that she would be a good kisser, and that she was just waiting for the right person. So I told her to prove it. She asked how, because she said she wasn't going to go and make out with a random guy on the street. I told her to kiss you, and if she was a good kisser, you'd wake up. She was against it at first, but I just kept razzing her and razzing her for all of the seven hours you were out, until she gave in. Her only condition was that we had to try to wake you up first."

"And you weren't even really fainted the second time, were you?"

"No, not really." He admitted. "Part of it was faked, part of it was just I still felt exhausted."

"Don't even try to lie, bro. You just wanted her to kiss you." Mikey teased.

"Ok, maybe just a little." He blushed bright fuchsia.

"The best part for you is," Raph paused. "I made Leo get it all on camera, so whenever you feel lonely, you can just re-watch that. It's to make up for that project you were working on, that I... uh... destroyed. Plus, you owe me one, too."

"Alright." He flashed him a lopsided grin. "Give me that camera, I'm going to go and back up the video on different files." And he got up, and stumbled over to the lab. He felt a bit guilty for deceiving April but that was the best first kiss, EVER, for both of them, he remembered as he brushed his lips with his fingers. He could get use to that. He was glad that he was alive and well, not really dead, because she was better than any fantasy his brain could come up with. Her kiss was his kryptonite.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What can I say, you can still expect about the same thing...

**Hello my gorgeous readers! I've got a bunch of people to thank for inspiration on this chapter. First off, I would like to thank purplefern for suggesting Ours by Taylor Swift and Love Bug by the Jonas Brothers, and Dragonblooded for suggesting Sure be cool if you did by Blake Shelton, although I haven't thought of anything for Song 2 by Blur. To the guest who asked me to do a songfic for Sound the Bugle, I need time to mull over how I'll do that. It'll either be its own chapter or a separate fic, and just a warning, if I write a songfic for that, only snippets of the lyrics would be included. I'll tell you, Ours has a couple scenarios, simply because I felt so inspired by it. I don't and never will own TMNT, the songs, or the artists mentioned.** **Anyways, here's the next chapter!**

_Ours by Taylor Swift (#1 )_

It was right after the nightly patrol when he had decided to go and see April or at least, he was planning to. That was before he saw her in her room, playing some song on the piano and singing. Not wanting to get caught, he decided to perch on an adjacent rooftop and watched her from a distance. Not in a stalker-ish way, more like a silent protector kind of way.

_Just face it, you're a stalker,_ his rationality whispered at him, but he choose to ignore it. He sat and watched her for quiet some time before curiosity started to gnaw away at him. What was she singing?

He could suppress his curiosity no longer. Like the ninja he was, he crept darted from rooftop to rooftop until he was balanced on the roof right above her room. Lucky for him, her window was open and you could hear everything she was doing.

She played a soft melody accompanied by lyrics "It's not theirs to speculate if it's wrong, and, your hands are tough, but they are where, mine be-long and I'll fight their doubt and give you faith, with this song, for you. 'Cause I love the gap be-tween you teeth, and I love the riddles that you speak." Her voice seemed to soften to a whisper by the end of the line, but she resumed singing stronger. "Any snide remarks about you will be ig-nored, 'cause my heart is yours."

She stopped singing altogether, and started talking to herself. "If only I could tell Donnie how I feel. Oh, Taylor Swift, describing every girl's life problems one song at a time. "

He fainted right then and there. When he woke up, he decide must have fallen asleep on the roof and that it must have been some crazy dream. Little did he know, it actually happened.

_Ours by Taylor Swift (#2 )_

She could feel their eyes boring into her as she rode the elevator up, and she tried her best to ignore them. She glanced down, the ring on her finger clearly visible and sparkling in the artificial light. After far too long, the elevator reached the floor that she needed on and she stepped out. Every set of eyes turned to look at her as she walked to her office.

She knew what they were thinking. ' _Here comes the boss's wife'._ Her and her husband, Donnie owned a company together. Since it was impossible for him to be present in the office, or even a office lab, he stayed at home and invented while she acted more like a CEO. The company flourished with her business skills and Donnie's wonderful inventions on the market, but their workers started to wonder what happened to her husband, not that they'd ever seen him, of course.

The lie that they'd been fed was that her husband had been an average looking guy, but brilliant scientist and inventor, before a horrible in his lab disfigured him to the point of no recognition shortly after they were married. They were told that despite the fact he looked so different, she still loved him, and they started their own company. She acted like the head, and he was the support behind her.

They seemed to buy it at first, but over the years, they became dissatisfied. Surely someone had to show their face at their own company after eight years. Some of the guys thought that she was just using having a husband as an excuse so she wouldn't have to go out with anyone. Others thought that because her husband was disfigured, she would be willing to cheat. They were all wrong, and they probably would never get to see her husband.

It may have been unorthodox, it might have been difficult, but she was dedicated to her Donnie and they love that they shared was theirs.

_Love bug by Jonas Brothers_

"Hey guys! How do I look?" April asked, studying herself in a mirror. "I want to look good for my cousin's wedding."

She was gorgeous. She was wearing a lovely lavender, knee-length trumpet dress with embellishments right around the waistline. Her hair was slightly wavy, pulled back from her face with a small flower clip and she wore only a touch of makeup. He hadn't seen anything more beautiful, ever. He was just absolutely breathless and couldn't speak. She was sending him over the edge. He was sure that she had to be his other half, but she just seemed so far away, out of his league.

"Pick your jaw off of the ground." Raph hissed in his ear.

"You look perfect." He finally responded.

"Really?" Her smile lit up the room. He wanted to remember that smile forever. It made her eyes even more beautiful than they were.

"Yes." He smiled a bit.

She looked back at the mirror. "Are you sure I don't need any more make-up?"

"No, you don't need make up. Natural is a good look for you." For once, he felt kind-of confident. She was just so modest, and he loved it.

"Thanks Donnie!" She leaned up onto her tip toes and pecked his cheek. He could feel his face light up like a neon sign. He was once again mute and couldn't figure out how to make his lungs work again. It was a perfect kiss, even if it was only on the cheek.

"Ok, I've got to leave for that wedding now. Bye guys!" She called over her shoulder as she left.

"Someone's caught the _love bug_!" All three of his brothers teased.

_Sure be cool if you did by Blake Shelton_

There was absolutely no way for him to deny it; he was tumbling head over heels in love with April O'Neil. Every thing that she did pulled him in closer. Every smile, every hug, every word, drove him wild.

This time, they were having a little party at the lair, and she was sipping on some sort of pink lemonade. She was going on about something he wasn't sure of. There would be no way she could make him a bigger mess; She had already knocked him dead with the first look. He felt like his sense of reason and logic was just falling apart and his heart was speaking for him.

He wished they could go, be alone for a bit, and be away from his brothers, who constantly butt in on their conversation. She'd never see a reason to do that, though, and he was willing to do anything she wanted to.

"Hey Donnie, you wanna go outside for a second and get some fresh air?" April asked.

He snapped out of his thoughts. "It'd sure be cool if we did."

* * *

**YAY! I got the next chapter up. Let me know what you think in the reviews!**


End file.
